disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Armbruster
Ashley Armbruster, more commonly referred to as Ashley A., is the leader of the Ashley clique in the series. She appears in Recess (1997). Personality Ashley A. is a spoiled, snobby a usually mean nine year old rich girl. She is primaly interested in fashion and gossip. Ashley met the rest of the Ashleys one day when they were in kindergarten at a playground where all their hats they've been wearing were blown off their heads and when they went to get them, they bumped into each other and introduced themselves, becoming friends. Because they were all earing purple that day, it became a tradition among the girls to all wear purple on the anniversary of the day they met, thus calling it purple day. Ashley A. was once kicked out of the clique for accidentally forgetting to wear purple, though returned at the end of the episode. Depsite being vain and stuck-up, she has shown to be nice on a few occasions. During the time where kicked out of the clique, she befriended Gretchen and became friends with her. On many other occasions, she has also sought help from T.J and his friends, who she usually socially snubs. Family Ashley lives with both of her parents. Her mother, who has only been seen in Parent's Night, has been shown to look and act very similarly to her. Her father was never shown onscreen, but has been mentioned a few times. He often spoils her. She has a seven-year-old brother named Tyler, who is a member of the similar rich boy clique, the Tylers and five year old sister named Brittany, who doesn't appear to be in a clique with the other Brittanys. Relationships In the episode Officer Mikey, Menlo revealed to have had a crush on her, which she never felt in return. There have been various hints in the series that she may have a crush on T.J. Trivia *Her voice actress, Andi McAfee, and Ashley Boulet's voice actress, Francesca Smith, are also known for doing best friends Helga Pataki (Smith) and Phoebe Herderyl (McAffee) on Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!, ''which series creators Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere worked on the first season before leaving for The Walt Disney Company. *In "The Great Can Drive", she's in Miss Furley's fourth grade class with the other Ashleys. However in certain episodes, she and Ashley B. are in Miss Grotke's class instead (Ashley Q. and Ashley T. are more commonly seen in her class). Both she and Ashley B. are in Miss Finster's class in ''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. *In the traditional cel-animated episodes, her hair is golden blonde, though in the digital ink-and-paint animated episodes and movies, her hair is a more yellow-blonde. *In the episode "Rumor Mill", she mentions that she's gotten a nose job. *In "Outcast Ashley", it is mentioned that she is a Gemini, meaning that her birthday falls in late May, or early June. Category:Disney characters Category:Recess characters Category:Rich people Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bullies Category:Daughters Category:Humans Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroines Category:Cheerleaders Category:Pre-teens Category:English characters